Snow White Queen
by JadedNightmares
Summary: Based off the song with the same name by Evanescence. Ryou wakes up and he has no idea where he is. He doesn't know how, or why he is there, but what he does know is that his kidnapper is extremely intriguing.


**A/N: I was listening to Evanescence earlier today, and the song Snow White Queen came on and I thought "Wow, this fits deathshipping perfectly!" and this one-shot was born! **

**This fic makes more sense if you listen to the song first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Snow White Queen by Evanescence. **

* * *

I start to open my eyes wearily. Where am I? The last thing I can remember is going to the store for my sister, and then…my memory goes blank.

My vision is blurry and the room is pitch black. I rely on my other senses to give me any information they can about my location.

The first thing I notice is it's bitterly cold - so cold that if I could, I would've been able to see my breath in the air.

I try to move my hands to the floor, to find out what the surface is made of, but they're chained behind my back. My eyes widen in panic at my lack of mobility – this can't be good.

My lack of sight is starting to worry me. I feel confined in the darkness. I'm completely alone in here - trapped in as my body in rendered useless. I cannot see, I cannot move, and soon I won't be able to breathe. I'm suffocated by the impending black that's threatening to take over my form.

My thoughts seem to freeze and I stop thinking logically. The panic spreads to my brain, and I begin to scream. A small part of my mind reminds me my efforts are useless; no one is coming to help me, no matter how loud I am, but I still do it anyway. My screams break through the silence that's looming over me, and somehow bring me comfort.

My hands rattle against the chains as tears well in my eyes. What's going to happen to me? Why can't I remember anything?

My arms become tired, and my throat becomes hoarse from my shouting. It was a stupid idea; the only thing it has achieved is making me weaker.

I push my back into the stone wall and slide down as far as I can. I'm surprised as I feel my hands touch the ground. I spread my fingers, and freeze as my tips are coated in a sticky, warm liquid.

My heart starts to pound, as all my senses come back with an amazing force. The metallic smell of blood starts to fill the air, and my stomach lurches in disgust.

That's when he decided to make his grand entrance.

I look up as the right corner of the room lights up slightly, and see the silhouette of what can only be described as a monster in the doorway.

The light casts rays into the room, and I am finally able to see my surroundings.

The black stoned floor is stained in a carpet of crimson, and for the first time I realise I was never truly alone.

Dead bodies layer the floor around me, and the sickening feeling in my stomach increases. I drop my head and squeeze my eyes shut as I start to dry heave.

Only one thought circles around in my mind – why did he keep me alive?

A dark, sadistic chuckle starts to fill the room and I open my eyes, snapping my head upwards to look at my kidnapper.

He starts to walk forwards slowly, and as he steps away from the door I begin to see more of his figure.

I gasp from the sheer size of the man before me. His body is like none I have ever seen before. His rough, tanned skin stretches across his broad, powerful body in the most flattering of ways. He's dressed in a muscle tight black shirt and cargo pants, with a cape bellowing behind him – accentuating the supremacy he holds. His hair sticks up in unnaturally sharp sandy blond spikes, which contrasts greatly with his entrancingly unnatural purple eyes. To put it simply, he's the most exotic, yet terrifying creature I've ever set my eyes upon.

He locks his eyes on mine, and I see one emotion coursing through those intriguing, lavender orbs: lust.

"Ahh, finally awake, my little pet?" he coos and I feel my throat go dry. I let my gaze drift down to the floor, and I notice for the first time that I'm also covered in blood.

I have a feeling it isn't my own.

He lowers himself to my level and grips onto my chin, snapping it upwards so that we're face to face again. "Look at me when I talk to you," he snarls.

I open my mouth to speak, but only whimpers manage to escape.

He stands up with an annoyed huff, and begins to pace in front of me. "I thought you would be more entertaining than this."

Is that the sole purpose for my survival? For his amusement?

If it is, I may have just messed up my only chance to live.

I start racking through my brain for something to say; anything that will make him spare my life, but nothing comes. There is only one question that my mind can muster, "…Why?" Why are you doing this to me? Why did you spare me and no one else? Why?

He stops his pacing, and his eyes snap onto my form again. His expression becomes hard to decipher, and I feel an all too familiar dread rising inside of me.

He starts to creep closer, a malicious smirk plastered across his handsome features, making him look absolutely psychotic.

I can feel his hot breath on my face, and I hold my own from fright. His eyes visibly trail up my body; taking in every detail, before his tongue slides out of his mouth to moisten his lips.

"Why did I let you live? Well that's simple…" he says, running his hands through my white tresses, "I've never seen anything like you before, killing such beauty would truly be a waste." His eyes rest on my lips, before flicking back to meet my own chocolate orbs. I swallow thickly as my mind begins to piece together the situation.

My worst fears become true as his wet lips start to move closer, gradually closing the gap between us.

I quickly move my head to the side, dodging the lips before they can connect with my own.

He growls and his hand is back on my chin, gripping it with a bruising force before snapping my face forwards.

His grasp becomes tighter to make sure I don't wiggle away. His eyes flash furiously as he says, "You belong to me, my snow white queen!"

His hand drops, and beside my better judgement I start to struggle, looking from side to side as if an escape route would suddenly appear.

"There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over." He puts his hands on my shoulder, keeping me still. "Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me."

I start to scream as my body's defences start to take over. He removes one hand from my shoulder, and smacks me across my cheek, "Don't scream anymore, my love." An angry frustration laces his words. "All I want is you."

He crashes his lips down to my own, causing my head to smack against the wall. A searing pain shoots through my scalp, but I'm more concerned by the ferocious lips attacking my own.

His tongue forces its way into my mouth, teeth clashing against my own aggressively. He bites down onto my lip, and his sharp canines rip straight through my skin. I feel my blood trail down my chin, and seep into the fabric of my already soiled shirt. His tongue leaves my mouth for a moment, and I feel it trace across my chin, lapping up the crimson liquid before returning to my lips.

I taste my metallic blood on his tongue as he continues to assault my mouth, tearing apart every barrier I put up. I had never allowed someone to touch me like this before, and now I wasn't even putting up a fight for my own dignity. I was sitting still and allowing a stranger to disgrace me.

It's cruel how the world works, isn't it?

He starts to pull away to catch his breath, and the site I'm left with certainly stuns me.

His lips are parted, glistening with both saliva and blood as his breath comes out laboured and ragged.

Despite myself, I start to become attracted to this enticing man. He's everything I'm not – strong, confident, and unafraid. My lips feel oddly cold without his to heat them, and I begin to crave his touch. I don't know why, but I need to feel his mouth move against mine again.

His face suddenly turns angry, his nails digging into my shoulders as a warning, "I want you to kiss me back." And then his lips find mine again, kissing them even more violently than the first time.

Little did he know, I would have responded without his warning.

I move my lips with almost as much passion as he does, and I feel him smirk against my mouth. He thinks it's his violent actions that are affecting me, but he couldn't be more wrong. There's something different driving my movements, something I have never felt before.

I'm attached to this man, and I don't even know his name.

I find myself not caring as I succumb to his every whim and wish.


End file.
